The invention relates to bi-directional formatting of program source code for development, debugging and executing in computing environments. The perceived proper style and formatting of program source code is a subject of debate among software developers. Traditionally the intention of laying code out in a particular style has been to maximize readability, allowing the logic, content, and progression of the code to be quickly understood by a developer reviewing the text. Unfortunately, what constitutes readability can be a subjective measure. Inconsistencies in formatting, as implemented in accordance with various developers collaborating on one or more programs, potentially mask the discovery of real logic problems in the code.